Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are an allotrope of carbon with a cylindrical nanostructure. CNTs exhibit extraordinary strength and unique electrical properties, and are efficient conductors of heat. Carbon nanotube array is formed by a plurality of carbon nanotubes growing in perpendicular with a substrate, and the carbon nanotube array can exert excellent electrical conduction and heat conduction in an axial direction of the carbon nanotube. The carbon nanotube array can be applied to many fields such as field emitters and blackbody sources.
Since a shape of the carbon nanotube array can be damaged easily, the carbon nanotube array is usually fixed on a substrate for storage; the carbon nanotube array is transferred to a target substrate when the array is ready to be used. Conventional method for transferring carbon nanotube array comprises directly bonding the carbon nanotube array on the substrate by a bonding layer on the target substrate, thereby transferring the carbon nanotube array to the target substrate. However, such a method tend to destroy the carbon nanotube array during the transfer process. For example, the carbon nanotubes of carbon nanotube arrays may be tilted, bent, or become entangled during the transfer process, resulting a surface of the carbon nanotube array being uneven and containing defects.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement.